Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 684 - Fish Birds
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #684 - Fish Birds is the six-hundred eighty-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-third episode of Season 7. Video Overview Cinco de Spider Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole at Wolfie's bark, and hears lots of Spiders. He quickly heads into the water, but when the Spider is friendly he goes back to the shoreline to place a boat. Going on a tangent about Cinco de Mayo, Kurt gets wool and says that the Direct Relief fundraiser is at $14,898.41. He mentions that the great May weather has delayed the 'May of Kurt'. Question: Do you have any go to things you like to do while sick with a cold that you wouldn't normally do day to day to pass the time or to just feel good? Kurt sees a pack of seven other wolves, and gets confused trying to count with all of them. He mentions not being sick very recently, and how he is just a little more boring than normal. ConeDodger in chat asks how he does not get sick, and before he sleeps in an Elevated Hidey Hole says he unhealthily never talks to other humans. Question: How do you feel about penguins? (Xaviors not included) Kurt saw some recently at the Seattle Zoo, and decides to go onto a tangent about evolution. He goes over how water mammals like whales and dolphins breathe air, went out of the sea, evolved on land, and returned to it. Kurt wonders if penguins will evolve into bird-fish, and thinks they should. Question: It might start to be ice cream time again. Which types do you favor? Do you recommend any combination, or are you just a vanilla type? Ice cream makes him feel sick now, so he does not eat as much. Cookie dough was one of his favorites, and being gluten free has impacted his ice cream eating. He and Fabe got Dairy Queen in Washington when he visited, he got caramel sundaes at Oberweis in Illinois. Kurt has never really gotten Ben & Jerries, but is told they have gluten free ice cream. Question: Gluten free items can ver often be super-disappointing I find. What is one gluten free item or variation you were surprised by, good or bad? Gluten free corn-based past appealed to Kurt. He talks over his disappointment in the lack of good English muffins, but a lot of other gluten free stuff is acceptably fine. Question: On the top of instant messaging, did you ever you ICQ or IRC? If you did use instant messaging as a young individual, what was your preferred IM program? Wracking his brain, Kurt knows he has an AOL account, and is reminded that he used Trillion. He is unsure why he had it without Internet friends. Kurt shoots down the idea that Omegle was what he used. Question: Why do some people think white socks are ok to wear? Kurt says white socks are just the default, and that is what his parents got him. However, he wears navy socks with jeans as the dress pants rule is to get socks of that color.